1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steering wheel assembly with an air bag unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has recently been proposed to equip a steering wheel assembly with an air bag unit in an effort to protect the driver of a vehicle during an accident. In a typical air bag unit, an air bag is inflated by gas under high pressure fed from a gas generator to avoid or minimize shacks to the driver.
In a conventional steering wheel assembly with an air bag unit, the central axis of a gas generator is in alignment with the axis of rotation of a steering shaft. The gas generator has a squib projecting centrally downwardly from its lower surface and facing the upper end of the steering shaft. This arrangement, however, prevents to reduce the axial length of the entire steering wheel assembly.